


Phone Call After Polger

by bstnschwnstgr



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this was originally posted on the account we_re_a_timebomb0224 (Go3tzu3s), with a dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bstnschwnstgr/pseuds/bstnschwnstgr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the horrendous match of germany against poland, Poldi looks to a certain someone for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call After Polger

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally posted on we_re_a_timebomb0224, but I've decided to make a new account just for football fanfics so thank you for your support!  
> I'm going to delete the work on the original account after a week or so to avoid confusion. Thanks for everyone's support!

"Basti?" A voice mumbled timidly.  
"Poldi?" The voice whispered back sleepily. He felt excitement bubbling inside of him when he heard the Polish's voice, after all they haven't seen each other since the match against Scotland.  
"Did you watch the match?"   
"No sorry, I fell asleep after taking a pain reliever, I'm sorry, I know I promised to watch and all but we would have won anyway right?"   
The silence stretched on the other line, too ashamed to say anything.  
Bastian sighed when he realised what the silence meant, "we lost didn't we?" He spoke tiredly.  
The man was unresponsive again, he knows how it feel like, to lose, and it is not the best feeling in the world but losing without his best friend beside him is the worst feeling in the world, and how he wished he could be in Poland right now.  
"I'm so sorry, if I had tried harder, maybe..." The man finally broke his silence.  
"No, don't you dare blame this on yourself. Don't you even start." He started angrily, "if it was anyone's fault then it was mine..."  
"You weren't even there Basti!" Lukas protested.  
"Exactly."   
Lukas sighed loudly, that game took so much out of him and he didn't even play the full time.  
"I need you here." He finally mumbled.  
Just four simple words and he broke, it was just four simple words but he didn't think his heart could clench any harder or break into any more pieces.  
"You know I would, you know I would give anything to be there with you right now." He tried containing himself but the tiredness made him frustrated, why doesn't Lukas understand?  
The silence stretched and both men were too bruised and too tired to give each other any comfort or have a heartfelt conversation right now.  
"Once I recover, I promise, we'll be as good as Brazil again."   
Poldi finally laughed for real, "a bit full of themselves here aren't we, Kapitän?" Bastian shivered at the nickname, but he also felt a smile spreading on his face when he heard Poldi's rich and beautiful laughter.  
"I am the Kapitän after all," he smiled, "I mean I am the captain now right? So I do have influence over who I thinks should be part of the starting XI and who isn't quite in their form."  
Lukas stayed silent, "how did you know."  
"Know what." Basti shot back.  
"That I didn't start this match."   
"The managers underestimate you, they always do. The world cherish you, the fans adore you, the team works well with you and I love you, so don't you go doubting yourself when you are the only one in the top 10 german scorer who is still playing actively today."  
Poldi was speechless, he didn't know what to say or how to even start displaying his gratitude for having Basti in his life for the last 10 years. "I...I love you." Three words with thousands of meaning intertwine within it.  
Basti smiled on the other line, looks like he had successfully done his job for now. "I know you big idiot."   
"I want to see you."   
Poldi groaned inwardly, it was going so well, why did he have to say that now risking an angsty ending to his conversation with Basti?  
"You will. Just wait."  
Lukas was confused, he will see Basti? When?  
"In your other game idiot, I'll be there remember?"  
Then his mind clicked, "you are coming to watch us?"   
"you, I'm coming to watch you." the older man corrected the younger one. Poldi smiled again, he can already feel the stress coming off his shoulders, the tension bad started relieving.  
"I love you." he grinned.  
"Yes, didn't we establish that just seconds ago?" Basti teased his lover.  
"Yes but I love you." Poldi's grin couldn't get any wider by this point.  
"Idiot..." he heard Basti mumbled, "I love you too, now go to bed or something, it's been a long day."   
Lukas smiled adoringly and whispered "Good night and gute besserung, you have a promise to keep."  
Bastian chuckled, "yes I do, don't I?" that is the last thing he said before Lukas clicked his phone shut and fell on the bed smiling, they were never one for complete cheesy endings anyway.  
I-love-yous are just too ordinary for them and even though they won't see each other for the rest of the year mind for couple of days in between, as long as Basti find a way to be beside him when he has to deal with a lost or to celebrate a victory, he would be fine, he's got Basti by his side forever anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, I realise this may be a very short one shot but I typed all of this my phone and safari decided to bail on me and I had to type it out again. Thank for reading, this is my first football fic and i would appreciate any comments.  
> My tumblr is: mnlnr  
> Other tumblr: bckybrns32557  
> Kudos!!! And comments are very important to me V.V


End file.
